


Sceptre of Flamel - #41 - Wait

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #41 of 50</p><p>Lazy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #41 - Wait

Roy found Edward sitting on a rock, three fishing poles wedged in the cracks of the rock, lines all loose. Edward was in the process of tying a fourth line, and he looked up when he heard Roy approaching.

"I don't know how you can hear me, I'm walking on sand," Roy called as Edward slid off the rock. "Any luck?"

"I'm thinking about getting a spear and doing this the old fashioned way," Edward said, scowling out at the water. "Never had much luck with poles and lines."

"You've had a lot of experience with them?"

"Yeah," Edward said, turning around and pulling the pole and line that he was working on down. He thrust it at Roy. "You?"

Roy held out both his hands, palms out. "Not so much," he said. "Fished a little bit as a kid, but that was for sport and not sustenance."

"You wouldn't've lasted a day with our Master," Edward said, amused, as he laid the pole against the rock. He shaded his eyes and stared out over the rippling clear blue water of the lake. Roy surprised him by sliding a hand over his shoulder and kissing the side of his head. Edward blinked in surprise, turning his head, then smiled at Roy.

"Don't have much to do while we're waiting for a bite," he said as Roy kissed him again, this time on the mouth.

"I can think of plenty of ways to pass the time," Roy said in amusement, his voice husky.

"Not in the water, we'll scare the fish," Edward said.

Roy laughed. "I was thinking right here," he murmured, his hand sliding down Edward's side and pulling him close.

"Are you kidding? We'd never get the sand out of our orifices." Edward snorted.

"Orifices," Roy laughed. He pushed Edward against the rock and Edward went willingly. "Well if you don't want sand in your orifices, we can just do it here."

"Oooh, Roy," Edward said with a laugh as Roy hoisted him back up on the sunbathed rock. "I love it when you get all physical with me." He leaned forward so he could kiss Roy, running his fingers through Roy's hair, mussing it up further. "One of these days we'll have to try having sex in the air," Edward said thoughtfully, as Roy pulled Edward's shorts off.

Roy hesitated. "What?"

"You know, have sex in the air." Edward illustrated this by waving his hands at the sky. "We can fly, Roy. It is possible."

"That's probably not a good idea," Roy said. "I foresee that ending ... rather painfully."

"Just gotta go up high enough that we catch ourselves before we hit the ground." Edward rested his automail foot on Roy's bare shoulder. "Easy as pie." Edward laid back on the rock, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. He had only been wearing a pair of shorts, and now he was completely naked. Roy slid Edward's foot off his shoulder as he stepped out of his pants. "I miss pie," Edward said.

Roy laughed in disbelief, and Edward sat up on his elbows. "Man, the last time I had some really good apple pie was way too fucking long ago." Roy leaned against the rock, which was a little over waist height for him, and put his palms on either side of Edward's legs. "That's it," Edward said, sitting up. "We're going to Resembool, and Winry's gonna bake us some pie."

"Right now?" Roy said.

"Well," Edward said, looking Roy up and down and a slow grin spreading across his face. "Maybe not _right_ now..."


End file.
